


Baby It’s Cold Inside

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat in the bunker has gone out, so Henry takes it upon himself to keep the reader warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby It’s Cold Inside

Warnings: Just fluffy smut!

Fic:

“God, it’s freezing in here,” you comment, shivering. You pull your flannel shirt tighter around you and try to focus on the article you were skimming. Sam and Dean had gone on a hunt and you had volunteered to stay behind in the bunker to help with research. It wasn’t that you particularly liked research; it was more that you found Henry intriguing. You’d never met a time traveler before, but the concept had always interested you. On top of that, he was sweet and charming, not to mention gorgeous; no, scratch that, not gorgeous. He was Sam and Dean’s grandfather, finding him attractive wouldn’t be appropriate.

“It is rather cold,” Henry replies, his eyes flicking back and forth across the page in front of him. You gasp as a cold chill tears through you, making your whole body shake. Henry looks up at you with concern.

“Sorry,” you say, blushing, “Cold chill.” Henry huffs a laugh before standing and leaving the room. His actions were odd, but you decide to brush them off and continue on your research.

After some time, you hear the clicking of shoes getting nearer. “It’s snowing outside,” Henry announces, “And the heat’s gone out.”

“Great,” you huff, “That explains it.”

“Yes, well, it’s only going to get colder in here,” Henry reasons, “With the heat gone and this being such a large space to keep warm, we’ll be frozen soon.”

“Lovely thought,” you snark, shivering again.

“Go to the living room,” Henry says, moving closer, “It’s a little warmer in there.” Standing by your side, Henry removes his blue suit jacket and drapes it over your shoulders.

“Henry, don’t,” you say, “You need it.” Henry smiles and shakes his head.

“I’ll be fine,” he says, his hand cupping your cheek, “You’re shivering. Just go to the living room like I said. I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Thanks,” you whisper, pulling the jacket tighter around you as Henry leaves the room. He’d never touched you like that before and it made your heart flutter. No, stop it, he was your friend’s granddad. In what universe is that normal?

As quickly as you can, you run towards the living room, trying to keep your feet off the cold ground as much as possible. Plopping down on the large sofa, you pull your knees up to your chest and pull Henry’s jacket around you. The smell of him lingers on the cloth and it’s intoxicating. You can’t help yourself from imagining him touching you, kissing you, even though you knew you shouldn’t. The thoughts distract you enough to keep you from realizing he’s returned.

“I found these,” Henry says, making you jump. Turning around, you see him holding out an arm full of blankets towards you. “This might be helpful too,” Henry adds as he hands you the blankets. You spread the material out across the couch as Henry moves to plug in the space heater he found.

Once he’s got the machine running, he takes a seat in one of the chairs off to the side. “Henry, what are you doing?” you ask, “Come over here, it’s freezing!”

“Would that be alright?” he questions, “I wasn’t sure if you’d approve.”

“Why would I complain?” you question, holding up the blankets so that Henry can slide beneath them, “We’re friends right?”

“Are we?” Henry asks, his arm slowly draping around your shoulder.

“I … yes … of course we are,” you answer, the warmth of him flustering you, “Why would you think we weren’t?”

“It seems odd doesn’t it?” Henry asks, “You knew my grandsons long before you knew me. Not to mention the way you make me feel.”

“Sorry, what?” you question.

“Please tell me you feel it too,” Henry says, moving closer to you, “I’ve seen the way you look at me. Perhaps those looks have different meanings here in the future, but where I’m from, those looks … well, they make me feel less than gentlemanly.”

“Henry, what are you saying?” you ask, wanting to make sure you understood him correctly.

“I’m attracted to you. No just physically, but everything about you,” Henry says quickly, “And I was hoping that you might feel the same way towards me.”

“Henry,” you whisper, reaching for his hand. He watches your face, trying to gage your emotions as he waits patiently for you to continue. “I’m attracted to you too,” you say with a shy smile. A grin spreads across his face, an expression you didn’t see him wear often.

“I understand if you think it’s odd,” Henry says, “Even I think it’s a little odd. I’m out of place here, but I’ve come to realize that I’m never going back. I’ll have to make a life here and I want you to be a part of it, if you want that.”

“I think I’d like that,” you answer squeezing his hand. Henry pulls his hand from yours and uses it to cup your cheek. “How are you so warm?” you question. Even with the space heater and the pile of blankets, you’re freezing, but Henry radiates heat.

“Must be nerves,” Henry says, his thumb running across your cheekbone.

“You’re nervous?” you ask with a laugh.

“Very,” he responds, “I don’t want to do something wrong.”

“You won’t,” you assure him. Your hands slide up his chest and over his shoulders. Placing one hand on the base of his neck, you lean in slowly, allowing him to close the distance.

Henry’s hand slips around to the back of your head and pulls you towards him, his lips crashing against yours. You melt against him as you ease into the kiss. It was everything you imagined, slow and sweet with just a hint of roughness behind it.

“Your hands are so cold,” Henry mumbles against your lips.

“Sorry,” you mumble back.

“Here,” Henry says, breaking the kiss, much to your disappointment. He takes both of your hands in his and brings them to his lips, placing kisses against your knuckles. You lean in and place a kiss against his cheek, another on his jaw, a third on his neck. Henry pulls back and gives you a look, his eyes filled with lust. That single look makes your stomach twist, heat pooling in your core.

In one swift movement, Henry cups your face, pulling you in for another kiss as you move to straddle his lap. His hands slide down your body to the hem of your shirt before slipping beneath it. You gasp as his hands slide up your back, his jacket falling to the floor and the cool air hitting your skin.

“Sorry,” Henry laughs, his fingertips creating goosebumps on your skin.

“It’s not your fault it’s freezing in here,” you tell him.

“Perhaps,” Henry says, “But I believe it’s my responsibility to keep you warm.” You can’t help but laugh as Henry lays you back against the sofa and settles above you, pulling the blankets up to cover you both.

“That’s much better,” you say, loving the way it feels to have him above you. You wished there were fewer layers of clothing between you, but right now you’d take what you could get. Henry rests his forearm beside your head for support as he leans down to capture your lips. His other hand wanders down your body, stopping on your hip; his thumb presses beneath your shirt and rubs slow circles against your skin.

“I want you,” Henry whispers as your hand wanders over his chest, “Please.” His kiss becomes hungrier, needier, more desperate.

“I want you too,” you mumble, fisting your hands in his shirt and hair. Henry smiles against your lips as his hand slides down to your thigh and pulls it up around his waist. A moan escapes your lips as Henry rocks his hips against you, his arousal evident through the material separating your bodies. Apparently he likes the sounds you make because he doesn’t stop. The feeling begins to drive you insane, making you needy, arousal pooling between your legs. “Henry please,” you moan as he grinds himself against you, “I need you.”

“You haven’t the slightest clue how badly I’ve wanted to hear you say that,” Henry whispers, his lips peppering kisses down your neck.

“I need you,” you repeat, your hands trailing down to the buckle of his belt. Henry’s hand moves to the waistband of your sweatpants and he slips two fingers beneath it. You undo his belt and pull it through the loops before you begin to work on undoing his pants. Awkwardly, Henry pushes your pants and panties down, allowing you to kick them off, his pants follow soon after. Another moan escapes your lips as his hard length presses against your thigh, precum leaking from his tip. Your hands move to the hem of your shirt, but Henry stops you.

“I don’t want you to be cold,” he says.

“Such a gentleman,” you laugh, pulling your shirts over your head anyway. Henry leans down, peppering your neck, shoulders, and chest with kisses as you unbutton his dress shirt. He shifts as you push the shirt from his body, his lips only leaving your skin when you pull his undershirt over his head.

His lips are back on you in a second, sucking one of your nipples between his lips, his tongue swirling around the hardened bud. One of his hands comes up to cup your neglected breast, rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. You groan in disappointment as Henry pulls away. “I don’t want to wait any longer,” Henry says, his eyes drinking in every inch of you that he can spot.

“Then don’t,” you prompt him. Henry’s eyes turn dark as he shifts his hips, rocking them so that his hard cock slides through your damp folds, the swollen tip pressing against your clit. Each rock of his hips has you moaning. His hands take yours, fingers interlacing as he moves them up and presses them back against the sofa to either side of your head.

His hands hold yours tightly as he pushes into you slowly, filling you inch by throbbing inch. “Henry,” you moan as he fills and stretches you.

“Y/N,” Henry moans back as he bottoms out inside you. He buries his face in the crook of your neck as he begins thrusting, his lips kissing your neck. His thrusts are precise and controlled, his pace slow enough to be torturous. You wished you could touch him, run your fingers down his back, hold him impossibly close, but his hands have yours firmly pinned against the sofa. Instead, you settle for wrapping a leg around his waist. The heel of your foot presses into his ass cheek, drawing him deep inside you with each thrust as you lift your hips to meet him.

You moan and writhe as Henry rolls his hips, each thrust hitting all the right places. His hands tighten around yours as his thrusts become rougher and more determined. “You’re perfect,” Henry whispers, his teeth just grazing the skin of your neck. He moves his body from yours slightly, using his forearms to support him as he thrusts into you.

The expressions of pleasure crossing his face only arouse you further. Your stomach coils and you arch your back, seeking more friction. “Henry, yes,” you moan, the knot in your stomach tightening. Henry’s thrusts become erratic, his cock throbbing against your walls. He grunts and groans your name, his control waning. “Henry!” you cry out as your walls clamp down around him. Your back arches off the sofa as wave after wave of pleasure washes through you, your hands tightening around his.

Henry continues thrusting, the feeling prolonging your orgasm. “Y/N,” Henry groans as he reaches his climax, his cock pulsing as he spills himself inside you. You wrap your leg tightly around his waist and rock your hips, helping him ride out his orgasm. “Y/N,” Henry whispers, his forehead pressed against yours as his thrusts slow and eventually stop. He stays inside you, his lips kissing every inch of you he can reach. “Your hands feel warm now,” he comments, mumbling against your skin.

“Thanks to you,” you laugh quietly, squeezing his hands. Henry disentangles his fingers from yours, wrapping them in your hair instead before leaning in to kiss your lips. You wrap your arms around him, pulling him down against you as he deepens the kiss.

Slowly, Henry pulls himself from you and moves towards the back of the couch, lying on his side so that he’s facing you. “Let’s stay here tonight,” Henry suggests, “We already have the space heater warming up the room and this sofa will ensure that we stay close enough to keep each other warm. We can look into fixing the heater tomorrow.” You giggle as Henry pulls you towards him, your back pressed firmly against his front. He readjusts the blankets, making sure they’re tucked in around you to keep the warmth from escaping.

“Sounds like a plan,” you answer, snuggling back against him. The feeling of finally being warm makes you drowsy and you begin to drift off to sleep.

Henry nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, kissing your shoulder before his lips brush the shell of your ear. “I love you Y/N,” you hear Henry whisper just as you fall asleep.


End file.
